The Ties That Bind Us
by CyanBeauty
Summary: Pan and Trunks are starting to see each other in a different light, and when a new evil emerges to threaten the earth, tragedy strikes. (CHAPTER FIVE UP! Evil Introduction! ) T/P with G/B thrown in as a secondary couple. ^_^ Please enjoy and R/R! And plea
1. Some Punishment

Disclaimer :

**Disclaimer**: Insert Standard Dragonball Z/GT Disclaimer here.

**Notes:** I thought I'd try my hand at a Pan and Trunks fic. It's going to have Goten/Bra stuff mixed in but will center on Pan and Trunks. The age difference is still 14 years, so this is how old they are.

Pan: 18  
Bra: 18  
Goten: 31  
Trunks: 32

**The Ties That Bind Us**

Pan lounged next to Bra flicking through a magazine; both girls face down on the bed with legs in the air. With a sudden burst of laughter, Pan pointed out an article to her blue haired companion.  
"Temptress or Try Hard. Where do you measure up? Wanna take this quiz Bra, and see how you measure up against, me, for example?" The demi saiyan beside Pan burst out laughing.  
"Pan, I'd beat you hands down, belieeeeeve me. " Pan gave an indignant snort.  
"Yup, you're probably right."  
"And just what are you implying?"  
"Nothing.... except that you're a slut!" Pan burst into giggles as a pillow was stuffed over her head.  
"I am NOT. I can't help it if the entire male population of the city finds me simply irresistible!" Both girls cracked up at that. It was well known that Pan and Bra liked their men, and it was safe to say that their men liked them too. A piercing voice met their sensitive ears, causing them to wince a little.  
"Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Dinner!!"   
"Ok Mom!" Two voices, male and female, screeched back. Pan lazily stood up and stretched, wriggling around in boxers and tee-shirt to straighten them out. 

The two slipped a pair of fluffy slippers on and padded down stairs. They were almost at the bottom when two lavender and black streaks brushed past them. Pan rolled her eyes and seated herself at the table next to Trunks, who flashed her a cheeky grin, and a stoic Vegeta, who merely kept his nose buried in the paper and didn't acknowledge anyone. Bra shuffled around to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck, purring a good morning. He grunted a reply, earning a scowl from Bulma.  
"Vegeta, pigs grunt. You are not a pig. Oh wait. " Bulma scrunched up her nose as he shoveled pancakes down his throat,"I take it back. You are a pig."  
"Why thank you Woman." Vegeta snorted.  
"I DO have a name. You'd think after all this time of marriage, you'd remember it." Bulma flung her hands up and sauntered out of the kitchen, thoroughly spent after making a mountain of pancakes, enough to feed three demi saiyans, a full saiyan and a quarter saiyan. Vegeta got up and walked out after her. Bra and Trunks had chosen to ignore this little display, as it was rather a common occurrence in the Vegeta-Briefs household, and watched bemusedly as Pan and Goten snorted in amusement.   
"Have a nice night ladies?" Pan nodded, mumbling through a mouthful of pancakes.  
"Yeah, we did actually. Let me guess, you two were out until early hours of the morning getting it on with poor unknowing girls" Goten and Trunks split identical evil grins.  
"Pretty much"  
"Uncle Goten, you know how Grandma would disapprove..."Pan smirked. Goten's eyes widened.  
"Panny, you can't tell her! Pleeeaaassee don't tell her." Goten slithered off his chair onto his knees, begging at Pan's feet, making puppy dog eyes. Bra and Trunks howled with laughter. 

Pan held up a finger under his nose.  
"On one condition."  
"Anything!"  
"That you and Trunks have to some with us to the beach today. No Ifs, Buts or Ands. Got it?" Without consulting Trunks, Goten nodded quickly.  
"Ok ok! Got it!" Trunks raised an eyebrow devilishly.  
"Not a very bad punishment Pan, having to spend all day with a gorgeous girl in a bikini." Pan blushed considerably. Bra shot back a comeback easily, tossing her hair.  
"Not that its a bad punishment for us either, having to spend all day with a gorgeous guy in board shorts." Goten turned beet red at this and crawled back onto his chair. Pan and Bra pushed their chairs back and sashayed up the stairs to change and prepare.  
"I want to leave by 11am Trunks, so you better be ready!" Pan called down, before slamming the bedroom door behind them. Trunks turned to grin at Goten.  
"Excellent. We get to spend all day at the beach doing nothing. Goten, sometimes you amaze me."  
Goten snorted.  
"Sometimes I amaze myself."

----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I put the next chapter up, and I almost have finished the 2nd so all the reviews will motivate me more! ^_^ This fic is going to twist up later on, I assure you....  
  
Email me at [][1]meggleweggle@aol.com  
  
Cyan Beauty

   [1]: mailto:meggleweggle@aol.com



	2. Across The Country Tag

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter one

**Info:** Ah. I'm definitely in a writing mood. I can even have chap 3 up today if people REVIEW!

**The Ties That Bind Us: Chapter Two**

Bra and Pan bounded out the front door to meet the impatiently waiting boys who had the convertible running.  
"Damn Bra, you said 11. It's almost 11:30. Don't you ever talk to me about being late again." Trunks grumbled. Bra stuck her tongue out and levitated into the backseat, followed closely by Pan.  
"Oh Trunks, Shut it will ya. We had to get ready. And don't you complain, because the only reason we were this late is cuz Pan wouldn't wear a bikini and it took me around 20 minutes to convince her to wear one of mine." Pan whistled innocently, gazing out the window as Trunks put the car into drive and sped off.  
"In that case then...." Trunks smirked, earning a glare from Goten. Pan rolled her eyes at the immatureness of them.  
"Trunks, just drive wouldya?"   
"I'm driving, I'm driving!"

A car ride later they had arrived at a little secluded spot that no one knew about. Gohan had discovered it one day and taken Pan to the little alcove for a swim, and she never forgot it. Goten whistled appreciatively.  
"Wow, this place is gorgeous...."   
"Sure is...."Pan looked around, admiring the beauty of the area. The beach was a calm one, with no waves, and just a gentle breeze that made the water lap at the almost white sand. Schools of colorful fish swam around in the water, and the liquid was so clear you could practically count the scales on every fish there was. Bra laid out her towel, and immediately sat down while Trunks set up the beach towel. Trunks shot his sister a scornful look.  
"Wanna help set up? Oh wait! That's right! You might break a nail!" Bra flipped her hair, promptly ignoring her brother, and stripped off her t-shirt and skirt, revealing a deep blue string bikini, which set off the color of her eyes and hair. Goten's jaw practically dropped, and Trunks leant over, pushing it back up amusedly. Bra flicked the stripped garments away and smiled coyly, waving a bottle of sunscreen in Goten's face.  
"Can you help me?" Goten just nodded, and Bra turned around, pulling blue tresses out of the way. Trunks rolled his eyes as he watched his friend drool over his sister and massage the goop onto her fairly pale skin. Pan scuffed her toe in the dirt, still fully clothed. Bra looked up from her massage to quirk a brow at Pan.  
"Pan, you can't swim like that, now can you...." Pan sighed in exasperation.  
"I still don't know why I let you talk me into wearing one of these..."With that, the pulled away her shirt and cargo shorts to show a bright red bikini that fit every curve, nook and cranny perfectly. Trunks eyes widened considerably, before he turned away, mentally smacking himself.  
"_When the hell did Pan become such a...such a...such a woman!"_ He shook himself out of his daze just in time to see Bra and Goten submerge in the water, and that he was alone with Pan on the beach. She kneeled beside him and held out the sunscreen.  
"Little help?" Trunks swallowed and took the bottle from her.  
"Sure...." She pulled her hair out of the way, and he set to work, rubbing the white substance across her milky skin. Immediately Pan's tense muscles went to liquid.  
"Wow Trunks. Where in hell did you learn to give such good massages? I'm gonna have to remember this..."   
_"Not that it'll be too hard to forget...._" Pan's senses dulled as his strong hands ran over her shoulders and shoulder blades. Suddenly the pressure was released and Pan's head shot up, eyes opening indignantly.  
"Hey, wha--Mmph!" His arms grasped her around her slender waist and hauled her into the air, chuckling. Pan shrieked and she was slung over his shoulder and carried towards the water, fists beating at his back.  
"TRUNKS! PUT ME DOWN!!! AAAAHH!!!" Trunks totally cracked up, along with Bra and Goten, who had ceased their flirtatious water sports to watch. Once the water was reached, he grabbed her off his shoulder and grasped her firmly in his arms. Pan's eyes widened considerably.  
"NO Trunks, NO! Don't you even THINK of dropping me!" Trunks smirked.  
"Too late" And with that his arms came out from underneath her and she dropped like a stone into the water, sending sprays up. Bra, Trunks and Goten howled with laugher as a sodden Pan surfaced. She levitated just above the water.  
"Oooo, you guys asked for it." With a playfully murderous tint to oculi, she gathered her energy, watching as surprised look fell over the three, and hurled a small ki blast into the water, sending up a torrential spray, knocking the trio back into the water. Pan howled with laughter, doing a joyful flip in the air, watching the three float to the top. Trunks scowled and rose into the air. Pan stopped laughing, and began to shriek, powering up her ki and shooting away at full speed. Trunks did the same thing and shot after her in a amusing game of catch, Bra and Goten chuckling all the time.  
  
Half way across Japan, Trunks finally got neck and neck with Pan, chuckling amusedly. Hurling side wards, he tackled her out of the sky, shooting towards a grassy meadow surrounded by thick trees, the two slammed into the ground, rolling to a stop in a patch of strange flowers. Pan couldn't stop laughing as Trunks collapsed onto her, laughing and trying to catch his breath at the same time. Once the two had stopped laughing, Pan grinning cheekily.  
"Planning on letting me up anytime soon?" Trunks looked down at the position they were in. He was on top of her, pinning her down with his weight, her knees bent beside his waist. Trunks smirked and leaned forward teasingly so they were nose and nose.  
"Nah, I kinda like it...."  
"Well, that makes two of us them...." Pan replied smoothly. Trunks grinned, then leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
"Panny, you're the best...." Trunks released her and stood up, shaking him off. Pan pulled herself up easily and took flight again, moving back to the beach where Goten and Bra still were, Trunks closely behind.   
_"Oh my god...I can't believe how much I wanted to kiss him then.... But what would have happened if I did? He's practically my best friend...but I...I think I'm falling in love with him!" _Pan glanced at Trunks out of the corner of her eye, studying the lilac topped male scrupulously. Trunks was doing the same.  
_"Trunks, get a grip man. She's 14 years younger than you! God damn it...But I think I love her...God, she surrounds me!" _Ever so slightly, Trunks shook his head, and sped up.  
"Catch me if you can!" He shot off across the sky, and Pan rolled her eyes, studying his ass momentarily.  
"Men..."

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
I love reviews. Hehe. That's it for chapter two. Many many more to come! I would like to know, do you want more G/B in there? Cuz I can do heaps more for G/B lovers. As long as I get reviews! -Snickers-  
  
Later All

Cyan Beauty


	3. Payback's a Bitch

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter one

**Info:** Damn. I'm on a roll! Three chapters in one day!

**The Ties That Bind: Chapter Three**

Goten and Bra floated lazily in the water, enjoying the peace. Snickering, Bra raised a hand and splashed some water on Goten's face, disturbing him from his almost sleeplike state. Much to his annoyance.  
"Bra! What did ya do that for??" He stood up in the waist deep water, inspecting the stretched out beauty. She grinned cheekily.  
"You needed a wake up call." She chuckled. Goten rolled his eyes and dove under the surface as Bra shut her eyes again. There was a silence. After awhile, Bra sat up, worry plucking at heartstrings.  
"Goten?" She began searching with her eyes, before starting to panic a little, feet touching the sandy bottom.  
"GOTEN?" Suddenly, her legs were pulled out from underneath her and she was dragged under the water, liquid silencing her scream. A pair of strong arms, which seemed to be shaking from laughter, grasped her and she was tugged to shore and laid on the wet sand, where the water lapped gently at the granular particles. She caught her breath, and once she was breathing evenly again, glared up at a smirking Goten who was on his knees, leaning over the wet princess.  
"Goten, you scared the shit out of me!" He grinned the patented Son grin down at her.  
"Payback's a bitch, ain't it. He snickered as Bra gave an indignant snort. His smile dropped slowly away, like it was melting from his face, as he noted mentally the position they were currently in. Bra was just starting to notice it too. Neither made any move to pull away, Goten's hair dripping in spikes around him, water rolling off his skin in small droplets. Bra stared back up at him, slightly nervously, eyelashes painted with glistening drops of water, sun reflecting off them, making the follicles sparkle like each was an individual diamond. Goten though to himself that he had never seen anything so beautiful, and reached up a thumb, caressing the droplets away from her blues. Bra shuddered softly under his touch, Goosebumps covering her arms. Both individuals were completely serious now; jokey attitude having dissolved like it was never there. Goten slowly leant down to touch nose to nose with her, breathing quickened considerably. So had hers, and as she studied his dark eyes, there was a type of silent permission laced through the orbs. Goten tilted his head and leant down further, brushing his lips on her own softly. Bra's arms came up and locked around his neck, fingers threading through hair, pushing him down further still, so that their lips met in a passionate embrace now. When, and only when the duo were out of breath, did they pull away. Bra panted, pinned underneath his mass.  
"Well.... That was...unexpected...." Goten just nodded, hovering nose to nose with her.  
"Want me to do it again?"  
"Definitely."  
  
Pan and Trunks were flying lazily side by side, dodging the birds and such that were hovering at their current altitude. It was late afternoon now, and at the pace they were traveling, the beach was not far away. Pan suddenly flipped and flew upside down, on her back, underneath Trunks, so that she was looking up at him.  
"Have a fun time today?" Trunks grinned and nodded.  
"Sure did. It's just nice to be able to get away from everything. Away from Mom, Away from work, Away from training...." Pan nodded her understanding.  
"I totally know what you mean. Dad has been training me extra hard lately. I have no clue as to why though. Maybe he feels something is about to happen. God..."Pan sighed, a troubled note in the noise "I hope it's nothing. Our lives are centered around saving everyone and the world on a regular basis."  
"Yeah Panny, I know...But what can we do about it? Its our destiny, I suppose."   
"Yeah...but sometimes I wish it wasn't. A regular life would be nice for once...." The two hybrids fell silent, Trunks looked up, spotting the beach.  
"Look, there it is. Lets land." Pan just nodded and they began the descent onto the sand. Landing next to Goten and Bra, Pan shot them a strange look. Both of them were flushed. They were holding hands. They had identical BITE marks on their necks. Pan just blinked, and stared at the blushing couple. Trunks obviously had no idea, as he was jabbering to himself and packing up the gear. Pan gaped.  
"What did you guys DO while we were away??" Bra blushed an even deeper red. Trunks looked up at this, and gaze the three questioning looks. Goten cleared his throat.  
"Well...We kind of...bonded..." Trunks' eyes widened at this considerably.  
"You did WHAT?" Pan, on the other hand, burst into a shriek, bouncing up and down.  
"That is so terrific! Oh my god oh my god oh my GOD!" Bra became caught up in the excitement and grabbed Pan and began bouncing around, giggling incessantly.  
"You have to tell me everything!" Pan began jabbering.  
"Ok!" Pan began dragging Bra away from the males. Their conversation still could be heard as they walked.  
"Did you...."  
"Uh huh...  
"Was he..."  
"Uh HUH!" The two burst into giggles again before dispersing behind some trees where the car was. Goten was a fire engine red and Trunks was giving him a hard look.  
"You DO realize my father is going to slaughter you." Goten rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Trunks suddenly grinned and thwacked him across the back.  
"Just as long as you know that!" They set off for the car, Goten becoming very nervous.  
  
Very Nervous Indeed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehe, poor Goten. More TP next chapter, and the plot of the story will unfurl a little more.  
  
Cyan Beauty


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

**Info:** Awww, I got some nice reviews! It made me all warm and fuzzily inside! It made me wanna write!

**The Ties That Bind Us: Chapter Four**

People passing by Capsule Corporation that night were most likely either scared away by the noise or dodging random ki blasts that shot out the windows. Onlookers described it as most likely an explosion coming from the labs. Only the few individuals inside knew what was going on exactly.  
  
"BRAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BONDED WITH HER!" Vegeta grasped Goten by the throat and slammed him into a wall, ignoring the screams of protest coming from Bra. Pan and Trunks stood gaping as a ragged Goten hung from an iron like grip, face starting to tint a nice shade of blue.  
"Vegeta.... I...We.... were gonna.... ask...but"   
Vegeta growled, teeth bared in a rather engaging way "But NOTHING BRAT!"   
At that moment Bulma came down the stairs, looking rather calm for someone just walking in on a brawl.  
"Vegeta, let Goten down." Vegeta gave Bulma a glare, but obliged, releasing his grip. Goten fell to the floor, quickly jumping up and standing next to Bra, who clutched his arm. Bulma moved up next to Vegeta and laid a hand on his arm, which visibly calmed him down somewhat. He let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Well, I suppose I can't kill you, seeing that if I did, I'd kill her to." Bra's face split into a wide grin and she rushed forward, throwing her arms around his neck.  
"Oh thank you Daddy!" She planted a kiss on his cheek and then dashed back to Goten, clutching him by the arm and dragging him upstairs, leaving a bewildered Pan and Trunks in their wake. Vegeta stalked off, mumbling something about brats and baka women. Bulma rolled her eyes and shot Pan a knowing glance.  
"You'd probably best ignore that little scene. He gets like that with all her boyfriends." She snickered in amusement before waltzing off after Vegeta.   
  
Trunks cleared his throat, elbowing Pan in the side.  
"Well.... that was...strange." Pan burst into giggles.  
"Wouldn't I LOVE to be Goten right now..." Trunks looked at his watch and grumbled.  
"Its only early...Wanna watch TV for awhile?" Pan nodded.   
"I want to watch that movie...Um...you know..."She snapped her fingers," Runaway Bride." Trunks rolled his eyes  
"Pan, that's a chick flick."   
"So?"  
He 'hmphed', a rather Vegeta like sound. Fine, Fine, we'll watch the stupid movie." Pan grinned and leaned up, planting a kiss on his cheek hastily before dashing into the large living room. Trunks turned a nice shade of red before following her, and plonking down on the couch beside her. Without asking, he stretched out and put his head in her lap, lilac tresses billowing out over her. Pan snorted indignantly.  
"Am I a pillow now?" Trunks just nodded from his position.  
"A comfy one." Pan chuckled, and let him stay the way he was, not really minding it one bit. Halfway through the movie, Pan was close to tears as Julia Robert's character yet again ran down the aisle. Trunks glanced up at her, smirking.  
"Not crying over a movie, are we?" Pan lightly tugged his hair.  
"Noooo..." She didn't stop tugging his hair, but settled down into a soft stroking pattern, making Trunks get a little sleepy. Almost unconsciously, a sort of purr escaped him, much to Pan's delight. She increased the pressure of the strokes, making him purr louder. Her fingers left his hair and stared tracing soft patterns down his face and cheeks. Trunks shot his hands up, grabbing her wrist in the motion. Pan just gulped and stared down at him, movie forgotten. In one swift motion, Trunks pulled her down, lips meeting in a hard embrace. Pan shifted her position so that she was now straddling him, lips working furiously on his. Once out of breath, they pulled away.  
"Oh Christ...." Pan muttered, fingers flying to her lips. Trunks just stared up at her, panting. Pan moved down again, the kiss this time more gentle and tender. Trunks growled deep in his throat, tearing himself away momentarily.  
"Panny.... I've been wanting to do that..." Pan nodded, breathless.  
"Me too..."  
"Should we stop?"  
"Hell No." Trunks stood up, shifting her off him.  
"Not here then. Anyone could just walk in and I don't think my dad could handle it if he found his other brat bonding with another Son tonight. Come up to my bedroom." Pan nodded her consent and he grabbed her by the hand, leading her up the stairs.   
  
Later that night, in the early hours of the morning, Pan awoke. In the dim light, she rolled over to face Trunks, studying his face and totally content look. He had safely tucked her away into his chest, grasp tight around her, like he didn't want to let go for fear that something would sweep down and steal her away from him if he did. She gently touched the wound on her neck; twin bite marks a sign of her ownership. She ran a tongue over her ivories, remembering the taste of his blood as she had claimed him as her own and smiled, before drifting back of the sleep, meeting her mate in her dreams.  
  
In the deep reaches of space, the evil awoke. Genetic memories, which had been planted in the inner recesses of his brain, awoke along with his body, and the evil smirked as one picture and name in particular was brought to the top of his mind.  
  
Pan Son.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heeeheeheee. Getting interesting now. More chapters will be written soon! I'm on a roll.  
  
Cyan Beauty.


	5. The Legend of the Corwolts

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Info:** Thank you for the reviews people! Please enjoy! And review some more! ^_^

**The Ties That Bind Us: Chapter Five**

Cracking open an eyelid, Trunks squinted as bright rays of the morning sun glared in on him, and realized with a start he wasn't alone in his bed. Turning very slowly, he faced the sleeping mass beside him and all the memories of the previous night flooded back to him. He began to get a very elated grin on his face, spreading from cheek to cheek, and he leant over, brushing his lips to her cheek. Pan stirred in her sleep, mumbling very softly.  
"Trunks...would it kill you to let a girl sleep in?"She groaned and slowly opened her eyelids to view a beaming Trunks. He seemed to be very much a morning person. As it so happened, she wasn't.   
"Panny, can't you smell that? I know you'd be mad at me if I let you miss out on pancakes, bacon and eggs." Trunks tapped the side of his nose knowingly, beginning to smirk. Pan sniffed the air, saiyan nose kicking in after a nights rest, and she too began to grin slyly, mouth wetting at the prospect of a good breakfast.   
"Good boy!" She purred, reaching out to pet Trunk's head mockingly, "I've trained you well!" Trunks chuckled and bent down, silencing her with a passionate kiss, before dragging her out of bed by the waist into the adjoining bathroom and shower, ignoring the shrieks of laughter coming from his mate.  
  
Some light years away from earth, the gigantic floating mass dubbed Asteroid Nemesis by the people of Machelika, had doubled it's body mass in the past night, and it was known throughout the world below. Asteroid Nemesis would explode on the hour. Down on the world capital city of Machelika, Prongara, the busy scientists were bustling about in the Astronomy outposts, fearing the worst. The Machelikans were a race of aliens. Shaped like humans, they had an icy blue tint to their skin, and their eyes were purple where the usual brown, green or blue should have been. Their hair was wild, multicolored shades that changed with the mood of the people. Adjoining the Machelikans back was a long scaly tail with a sharp point on the end, the Machelikans individual's only form of self-defense. They were an ancient, advanced race of people, and now they were faced with Armageddon. As scientists watched from down below on the yellow hued surface of the planet, Asteroid Nemesis began to split. Fiery blasts began to emit from the cracks, which ran like veins down the planet surface. The folk of Machelika knew they would ultimately be destroyed, and they prepared to defend themselves as best they could.

The Ancient prophecy of Machelika had proved itself not to be such a legend after all. There was a tale told among the Machelikan elders of an evil so terrifying and powerful that it could not be reckoned with, even by the most powerful of the Machelikan Wizards and Warlocks. The evil was dubbed Tyranna. Tyranna was the sole survivor of an ancient, now extinct race named the Corwolts. The Corwolts had once been a peace-loving race, until the day they discovered they had the ability to harness ki. This technique was learnt from their ally, the Saiyan. When the Corwolts had become skilled enough to begin terrorizing the solar system, the Machelikans had taken action. Army after army swept down on to Corwoltia. The Corwolts had not been experienced or strong enough to defeat the skilled magicians, sorcerers and warriors of the Machelikans, and suffered great losses. The Corwolts had sent out a plea for help to their only remaining ally, the Saiyans, but the Saiyans betrayed the Corwolts and laughed in their faces, claiming them to be weak and pitiful souls who didn't deserve the aid of a powerful race like the Saiyans. Machelika continued the slaughter of the Corwolts until there was but one fighter left. Tyranna. Tyranna was the most powerful of them all, holding strength that even the Machelikans could not destroy. But Tyranna alone was no match for all of the Machelikan army and saw this himself. Screaming revenge on the Saiyan race for the Corwolts demise, Tyranna cast a spell, imprisoning him in a lump of rock (Asteroid Nemesis) for thousands of years, until he had grown strong enough to break free and slaughter the Machelikan race. Once that had been accomplished, he would seek revenge on the Saiyans, vowing to cause nothing but pain and misery to them. The Machelikans believed he would never return but to be certain they slung the Asteroid into the planet's gravitational field, so they could monitor the lump until the day Tyranna decided he was strong enough. The rock lay dormant, until 4 am that morning. Trembles shook Machelika and they knew Tyranna was coming. And thus began the preparation for the wipe out of the Machelikan race.  
  
The people stopped their actions and turned to face their faces to the sky, watching as Nemesis shook and shuddered. An explosion so bright it made the people shield their eyes signaled that Tyranna was free. At once, the riot started, screaming and shouting so loud it could make you go deaf. Then at once, a laugh so cold if froze the Machelikans to their bones shook through each individual mind, along with words that were laced with harsh contempt.  
  
"I TOLD you I'd be back."  
  
The Machelikans never stood a chance. A blinding energy ball made a course straight for Machelika and drilled into the terrain, breaking apart the planet core. The world itself shattered, and the gravitational field dispersed. With one single blast, the Machelikan race was wiped out forever.  
  
From the orbit of Ratema, the Machelikans only surviving moon, Tyranna smirked with cold glee.  
  
"I told you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well. Hope that cleared a lot up! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Cyan Beauty.


	6. Evil. Again. Woohoo. Not.

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

**Info:** I've been getting a few requests for lemons. There is the possibility of a lemon later on.... but I AM considering uploading lemon chapters. If that's what you guys want, then Review and tell me. ^_^

Oh yeah, and I forgot. Just to help you guys, I'll give you pronunciations.

Machelika: Ma-Kay-Lick-ah  
Corwoltia: Core-wolt-ia

**The Ties That Bind Us: Chapter Six**

Something peculiar happened that morning. It was perfectly explainable, but at the time it seemed totally uncanny and just plain out weird. In unison, all the saiyans currently inhabiting earth stopped what they were doing, and looked up, past actions forgotten. The thing was, all the saiyans weren't in the same place. Pan and Trunks were sitting in his room, trying to figure out a good time to tell heir parents that they had consequently bonded from their previous actions. Goten and Bra were cuddled up in a secluded part of the Capsule Corporation, their limbs entwined as they both reveled in each other's company. Gohan was with Videl, at their home. Vegeta was training outside in the gravity room. 

Pan suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence, blinking at Trunks who also had a rather dumbfounded look pasted across him.

"I'm assuming you just felt that...that ki surge..." Pan stuttered. Trunks just nodded.  
"How did it...where did it come from...how can it be so huge! It feels nothing like a saiyan, so it can't be dad..." The two just looked puzzled, and hopped up, peeking out of Trunk's doorway just in time to see Bra and Goten fly hand in hand inside the upper story window, looking just as puzzled. Trunks gave Goten a knowing look.  
"You felt that?"   
"Yup...but what in hell could it be?" Goten grasped Bra by the hand a little tighter and she squeezed it reassuringly. Bra allowed her eyes to travel down to Pan, who was clutching to Trunks. She split into a grin and raised her nose, sniffing the air slightly.  
"Pan...why is it that I can smell your scent all over my brother.. And yours all over him?" Pan flushed a deep crimson, quickly followed by Trunks.  
"Bra, I'll tell you about it later. But right now, I wanna know where that gigantic ki blast came from and who made it." 

Their conversation was quickly interrupted by a shout from below.  
"Brats! Get down here NOW!" All four swallowed in hesitation before plonking downstairs, one behind the other. They were met by a pacing Vegeta, and a slightly nervous Bulma chewing her nails in a chair. He looked up sharply, following each with his eyes.  
"You all felt that, correct?" Silently, all of them nodded.   
"So did I." Gohan suddenly entered through the open doorway, Videl and Chi Chi in tow. Pan grinned a little weakly at her father and mother.  
"Hey Mom, Dad..." Gohan held out a finger to Pan, looking a little...mad.  
"Not NOW young lady. We will discuss this LATER." Vegeta quirked a brow, knowing all too well what Gohan was talking about, as the younger saiyan shot Trunks a sharp glare. Trunks gulped, as Pan shrank back against him.  
"Yes Daddy..." Gohan strode forward to stand in the center of the cluster. Vegeta went back to his little talk.  
"As I was saying...The ki signature came from something called a Corwolt."   
"What the hell is a Corwalt?" Bra looked up. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
"If you let me FINISH, I'd be able to tell you wouldn't I? The Corwolts were an alien species that were once allied with the Saiyans. They're actually much like a human, exceptwith a hint of Cell in them. They have the same type of head that Cell had, and they have a tail rather like him, except without the spike. Dr Gero must have known about them and based his model of Cell around them. We taught them everything you could need to know about Ki's and fighting. They were currently at war with their archenemies, the Machelikans, when my great great great grandfather broke the treaty with the Corwolts, and allowed them to perish at the hands of the Machelikans. Only one survived and swore revenge on the Saiyans and Machelikans for the death of his race. Obviously, that day has come. The ki blast came from somewhere in the Quadrata Constellation, which is where Machelika used to lie. Emphasis on USED to. The Machelikans are gone. I can't feel a single ki signature left from any one of them. And as far as I can tell, the last Corwolt is on his way here. He's traveling at great speed, and should be here by the end of the week. It seems as if he has locked onto our saiyan signatures." Vegeta scowled, stopping his pacing to face the dumbstruck hybrids.  
"This means he will try to destroy us." 

At once, a sort of panic broke out. Videl, Bulma and Chi Chi started jabbering at high speed in stricken tones. Pan and Trunks spoke in hushed whispers between each other, as did Bra and Goten. Gohan just looked passively on, before growling.  
"Be QUIET!" A silence fell over the room before Gohan spoke again.  
"As far as I can tell, this 'Corwolt' is very. Very. Powerful. I think..."He sighed and glanced out the window.  
"I think it's time we brought Dad back." Pan squealed in excitement, rushing to her father.  
"Thank you daddy!!" She raised her hand.  
"I volunteer to go search for the dragon balls!" Trunks stepped forward, clutching Pan's arm.  
"I'm going with you." Gohan just nodded, and his eyes traveled to Bulma.  
"Still got the second Dragon Radar stashed away?" She nodded, gleam falling over optics.  
"Sure do Gohan. It's down in the lab. I'll just go get it." Bulma bounced away down the stairs, returning quickly with the item in question. Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"The rest of you brats will begin heavy training with me this afternoon. Got it?" The rest of the saiyans nodded, before dispersing off. Videl and Chi Chi tugged Bulma away to have a gossip session, the females locking themselves away. Goten and Bra dove upstairs to prepare for the harsh activities to come. Gohan and Vegeta had already dissolved into the gravity room, which left just Pan and Trunks. Pan grinned and flicked on the Dragon Radar, which immediately started blinking.   
"Ready for another Dragonball search, Trunkie Boy?" Trunks snorted and took flight, zipping out the window.  
"A word of advice Panny Girl...get a better nickname for me" The two chuckled and disappeared from view into the low-lying fluffy clouds. By the end of the day, all 7 balls had been collected and dragged home by a very weary Pan and Trunks.

The eternal dragon was ready to be summoned. 

----------------------------------------------------

This is set after GT and I know there is no proof the dragon balls survived but it's MY story and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it. Hehehe. PLEASE review. Makes me wanna write. ^_^  


Cyan Beauty


End file.
